Quiet Weapons for Silent Wars
by trxr4kids
Summary: In the ever present War of Hurt and Abandonment, can Huey Freeman use the fitting weapon? Even if it's to his disliking? Follow up to "Rest is Hard to Come By" Fluff warning.


Author's Note: A little follow-up to "Rest is Hard to Come By" just because. I apologize for the Ooc… I tried to make in ooc yet ic…..wow that made no sense. This was definitely an excuse to write fluff, which I don't do very well. This was done very quickly…very late at night; so I apologize if it seems rushed. Oh well, practice makes perfect! Please enjoy!

Jazmine Dubois was brighter than the sun. Not technically referring to her skin tone, but instead her impossibly cheerful attitude. She was literally the happiest child that Huey had ever known. A while ago, he had concluded that her world was _**so**_ drenched in ignorant bliss that it would be impossible for her to stay legitimately upset more than a few minutes; a day or two at the most. He hung around her. His theory was never disproven. Without admitting it, Huey enjoyed the company of his enthusiastic peer. Her innocent happiness balanced, in a way, out the depressing conspiracies that rummaged throughout his mind. No doubt, she got annoying, but that was expected of any girl her age. This, however, was not the case anymore. In the past few weeks, the girl had begun to completely disband his seemingly solid theory. No longer did she interject with an adorably juvenile comment, or laugh profusely about things she didn't understand. Most of the time she simply…thought. Huey had caught her silently thinking on more than one occasion. He was not surprised, because of her recent actions, when she had requested his company after school and led him to his hill. Neither was he surprised when she plopped down and began shoveling out her pain in quiet, quivering words. He sat down beside her, only because he couldn't rightly hear her over the noisy wind.

"I…it's worse. Worse than it's ever been before." Her little voice sniveled. "They won't talk to each other around the h…house; M…mommy's stopped cooking." None of the information she presented him was new, but he sat quietly and listened anyway. Listening was an important skill most kids his age lacked, and he obtained most of his wisdom from it. Jazmine continued to explain the extremities of her parent's quarrels and how she was caught in the middle; directly in the line of fire. He didn't know if telling him all this would bring her any peace, but he was willing to lend her his attention. The tree's shadow, which they both sat under, lazily stretched further and further down the hill. Jazmine's small voice was unrelenting and quick; it was as if she was muttering to herself hoping that he would catch it. The wind whistle through the branches and she stopped her sorrowful gabber to listen. She decided that that was enough venting for the day. She had been doing this every day after school to begin with; once the fights started at home. Today, however, she needed someone to witness it. She needed someone she could tell. She couldn't think of anyone better than Huey to take to the hill with her. He was the closest thing she had to a friend, and with the mindset of a boring adult, she doubted her problems would trouble him the least bit, anyway. Besides, she thoroughly enjoyed his company, though she couldn't explain why. He often scolded her and criticized the things that made her happy, but at least he talked to her. That alone was more than what others had offered. He was radical and combative at times, quiet and thoughtful at others; and she admired him for both qualities. Another bone-chilling gale blew. Jazmine wrapped her sleeved arms around her and turned to look at her militant friend. He peacefully sat, watching her in a still side glance. His expression was blank, but his eyes held a deepness to them that told Jazmine he had been listening intently the whole time. She had no more words to blather out and felt the hurt once again begin to creep up inside of her. The familiar thoughts of home and family resurfaced and attacked her mind. She had to leave soon. What was she going to do for dinner? Would her mother snap at her for no reason again? _No no no, bad thoughts_ Jazmine shook her head. None of that mattered now. She was sitting with her bestest friend, Huey Freeman, and everything was going to be alright! She smiled and turned again to show him. His face was understandably confused. To deliver a smile after releasing all that sorrow was preposterous, but then again, it was Jazmine Dubois. He knitted his brow and continued to stare at her smiling face.

Jazmine loved Huey's eyes. The setting sun reflected perfectly in them and made the garnet spheres glimmer. Her eyes widened as she noticed the lengthy shadow his eyelashes created; for a boy, they were pretty long. Jazmine laughed to herself deciding that his excessive glaring was an attempt to hide his slightly effeminate features. It was getting colder and Jazmine knew her time was running out. Huey would only stay with her a reasonable amount of time. She traced a finger over the chillbumps on her leg and shivered. "Huey?" she looked forward not wanting to see any of his expressions while she ventured out on chance.

"Yes Jazmine?" So far so good. The initial part was out of the way; now for the hard part.

"Could we….sit closer?" She had no idea on how to go about asking for such a thing, "I mean…it's really cold. Would you mind if I….well… hold on to your arm." She gave a quick glance to scan his face: It was not looking promising. "No one's here!" she pleaded, "I promise not to tell anyone!...It's just.." she sighed not realizing she had release so much information for his approval; she was desperate though. "It's just… that my Daddy doesn't cuddle with me anymore…doesn't hold me…I guess I remind him too much of Mommy."Jazmine remembered he use to tell her that; back when it was a good thing. "But..that's the one thing that makes me happy….the only thing that lets me believe things are gonna turn out alright." She looked again to see his face had not changed. Her heart fell, but she did admit she was pushing it. It was too much of a request.

She heard Huey sigh, "Parents get divorces every day, Jazmine. It's probably best of you deal with it instead of trying to disenchant the hurt. Facing reality is very healthy in these types of situations."

Her heart twinged, he didn't have to _mention_ divorce. She knew it was the next step, but refused to say it. Still, no matter what she was going through: Huey Freeman was going to be Huey Freeman. That's why she had asked him to accompany her, was it not? It was unfair of her to expect him to be compassionate all of a sudden. Very selfish of her indeed. "You're right…" She rested her head on her knees and gazed out at the orange-pink horizon; soberly accepting his rejection. She tried her hand at this 'reality' thing once again. "Hey Huey?"

"Yes Jazmine?"

"….Things are horrible at home…..and by the looks of it….they're not going to get better any time soon... I should probably start on deciding which parent I want to live with the most." Disgusting. She hated saying things like that out loud. It tasted gritty on her tongue. She couldn't understand how the young revolutionist managed to preach heartrending realities all day without so much as a tear. She hugged her knees harder; but it didn't compare to the arms of another. Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears that threatened to pour in consequence of her own harsh admittance.

Huey watched the whole ordeal wordlessly. This girl was utterly void of all hope now. Pessimism was just not an acceptable look on her. His defenses were beginning to crumble as he thought of his past. He faintly remembered his own mother embracing him in his youth; the unexplainable peace it brought. This was Jazmine Dubois he was dealing with. Honestly, the girl had put up with him longer than any other person in Woodcrest (save his family). Guilt was another feeling he decided to completely avoid when possible; and in this situation it was quite possible. Damn. Without warning, Huey leaned further to his side and latched on to distraught child's waist. With a couple of firm tugs, he grudgingly pulled her to him; not particularly caring about the grass stains he was creating on her skirt. She was light enough that the action did not last long, but he definitely was not going to settle with moving to her. In one fluid motion, he tucked her under his arm and smushed her face into his chest so her hair wouldn't irritate him as much. She wiggled in surprise or discomfort; he couldn't decide. He didn't need her to tell him he was a terrible cuddler though. He knew that now. "Huey-"

"Shut up." He sharply silenced her, "this is rare, Dubois, don't ruin it."

Jazmine contentedly obliged. This was the closest she had ever been to Huey. She wanted to thank him, but obviously he didn't want to hear it. Granted, he was awkward, but also warm. She smiled as she listened to his heartbeat begin to increase and inhaled; oddly enough, he smelled like laundry detergent. She blushed and was thankful their faces were hidden from each other. This was exactly what she needed: warmth and comfort; the last two things she ever expected out of Huey.

"As soon as the sun is below that tree…I'm letting go and we're going home." She felt his chest rattle with words not caring if the time was dwindling faster or trying to identify said tree. She zipped his jacket zipper up and down and nodded in agreement, enjoying the moment. Much to her amazement, and Huey's dismay, their breathing began to synch together. She closed her eyes and wished that her life was actually like this. This comfortable and carefree.

Each time Huey felt her shiver, he'd inadvertently tighten his grip; pulling her closer to him. He gave much effort to try and not think long about the small girl his arms. The more he pondered over her situation, the angrier he got for some reason. At least she _**had**_ parents who brought her problems. She was raised with both for much longer than he had been. Heck, they'd probably get her _**whatever**_ she wanted to console her for their fighting. She usually _**always**_ got what she wanted. Take the situation at hand, for example. She wanted him to hold her, and what was he doing? Unbeknownst to him, the angrier he got, the closer he pulled the mulatto girl to him. He continued his self-justified internal rant until he notice that he had pulled her entirely onto his lap. His whole body went rigid. He knew he ordered her not to speak, but he thought she would have, at the least, said something by this point. Sitting still, he listened intently and detected light snoring. Thankfully, the girl had fallen asleep before the she could witness the sudden unintentional affection. Looking up, he noticed the sun was far past the designated tree. Sighing, he gently slid her off his lap and shook her awake.

Jazmine opened her eyes and looked around, slightly disorientated. The world was very dim and the sound of chirping birds was replaced with the melodies of crickets. Standing above her was Huey Freeman telling her to stand up. After regaining her disposure, the two began to descend the hill. The town was quiet as they walked home; only the faint scrape as their shoes struck the sidewalk. "Huey?" it had been quite a while since words were spoken by either child.

"Yes Jazmine?"

"Hold my hand." Now she was getting too bold.

"Absolutely not." He quickened his pace to avoid her bewitching tactics. You give a black person an inch and they want a mile. Jazmine was no exception.

Jazmine laughed silently as she watched him bound cautiously away from her. Who cared what awaited her at home? She now had someone she could go to; someone to be there for her. It didn't phase her one ounce that he denied to hold her hand; she'd work on that another day. Besides, she got to rest in his lap for who knows how long? That alone was enough for now.

End.

Please review! Tell me how I did! :D


End file.
